Path of the Saver
by Zeltch
Summary: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. Across an infinite number of universes, an average child was introduced to the moonlit world in a baptism by fire that erased his former life. However, in a few of them, his story started earlier, and that made the whole difference.
1. Aftermath

Hello guys, it's been a long time since I've written something but, unlike most people, I actually have more free time now that I am at college. I hope it's better than the previous ones, because I cringe every single time I try to read my previous 'works' (and I use that word loosely). So, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nasuverse.

* * *

"His recovery is going splendidly Emiya-san. His lungs are fully functional and in a few weeks the burnings on his body will be healed. He's ready to go to his new home." The nurse told him with a smile and he reflexively smiled back.

Emyia Kiritsugu turned around and looked over at the auburn-haired child gazing at them expectanctly. It was only the second time he was seeing the child without a hospital gown and it certainly was in better conditions than the first one.

Still smilling, he walked towards his would-be adopted son. The child was fidgeting and had an anxious look on his face, as if he couldn't handle any longer in this place. It brought back a few memories of his own childhood, he would've been anxious too if he had to stay as long as the young boy did.

"Look Kiritsugu-san, I already packed my stuff up!" He held his backpack proudly and was already walking towards him. Kiritsugu ruffled the boy's hair as he arrived to his side and picked up the backpack.

"Good. Let's go to your new home then." He watched as the now named Emiya Shirou bid goodbye to his roomates. As the boy came back, he offered his hand to him and Shirou happily grabbed it, unwittingly showing a strange, sword-shaped, red tatto on the back of his hand.

The undeniable proof that the six years old boy had been a master at the Heaven's Feel ritual.

Kiritsugu pushed these thoughts aside, it wouldn't do any good to think about the war. Right now he had a boy to take care of and then...

"Ne Kiritsugu-san," Shirou called out and he glanced at him. "Will you teach me... _you know what_?" He asked, emphasizing the last part.

He sighed. "I would rather not..." Shirou looked down sadly. "But I think you would keep trying by yourself anyway, so the safest option is to resume your education. This way I can keep you from doing something dangerous to yourself."

Shirou didn't understand some of the big words but he got the gist of it. He beamed at his adoptive father, who returned it with a half-hearted smile of his own. He knew Kiritsugu didn't want him to keep practicing magecraft, but right now it was the only connection he had to Caster-ni-san besides the command seal on his hand and...

"I wanna be strong," He mumbled and Kiritsugu pressed his hand tighter. "If I had been strong then-"

"Stop right there." Kiritsugu released Shirou's hand and half-knelt in front of him. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his golden eyes. "None of this was your fault," _'It was mine.'_ "You are just a child, no one could expect you to know to defend yourself against a grown man and certainly not against Magi or Servants."

The boy merely looked away and Kiritsugu knew right there that he hadn't heard the last of this issue. He raised up, absently noticing the odd looks from the people in the hospital's corridor, and took Shirou's hand once again.

The red-haired boy had closed up, just like every single time he raised this issue in the past two weeks that Shirou had been in the hospital. He could understand what the boy was going through and genuinely wanted him to talk about it, to help in some way, but his own issues from decades ago haunted him to this day. How could he help Shirou deal with his feelings when he couldn't begin to fathom how to deal with his own? Even sending him to a psychologist could be disastrous since he might accidentally say something involving magecraft or the war. The chances that any psychologist would take that seriously were very low, but his paranoia was higher than ever, since the Association was most likely looking for _any_ reason to slap him with a Sealing Designation for 'destroying a possible path to the Root' or something as asinine as that.

So, it was better to avoid hypnotising more people, he already had to hypnotize his way trough the adoption procces since the conventional way could take a long time.

Damnit, if Caster hadn't got to Uryuu Ryunosuke first Kiritsugu would definitely have gone after the man himself. It was his fault that Shirou got involved in this mess and he would be lying if he said that he didn't blame Caster a bit as well. He didn't know what had been the white-haired man's intentions when he made the contract with Shirou. From what Kiritsugu had gathered through his few interactions with him, he could say without a doubt that the man was a pragmatist. So, why bind himself to a six years old boy with magical potential far from being enough to properly suport a Servant? It didn't make sense.

He gazed to the silent kid to his side. He hadn't noticed it before, but Shirou had an unusually good posture, specially for a six years old boy who had just got out of a long-term stay in the hospital. He didn't mention any sort of training but it wouldn't be unusual in a country like Japan.

Or perhaps this was Caster's doing too? According to Shirou, in the span of two weeks he had taught the boy how to form prana from both mana and od, Structural Analysis, Projection and Reinforcement. Although none of that was advanced magecraft, it was nothing shot of extraordinary that a boy with no magical background learned so much in such a small time. It either spoke well of Caster's skills in teaching and Shirou's in learning or there was something else at play.

Kiritsugu didn't like secrets, but hopefully he would be able to sort some of this out when they reached home. And then, he would start planning. Avalon wouldn't keep the curse at bay forever and he knew that old man Acht definitely wouldn't receive him with open arms after his stunt at the end of the war. That meant he needed to prepare himself and at the same make sure that his son has proper guidance.

 _'Illya...please hold on a bit, Papa will come.'_

His daughter was strong, she would endure whatever Acht had in mind for her...hopefully.

* * *

"So...what do you have to say for yourself young man?" His father asked him in a neutral tone. Shirou held back a shiver, slightly creeped out by Kiritsugu's blank face and piercing eyes.

"They were bullying Shinji's little sister!" He said with as much conviction as he could muster in the moment.

Kiritsugu held back a sigh. Out of all people Shirou could have sociallized, he just -had- to become friends with a Matou. The Matou were one of the Three Founding Families of the Holy Grail War and from what little he had seen of Matou Kariya, their craft was morally questionable even by Magi standards, and that is saying something. They were exactly the kind of people he wanted Shirou to avoid.

Not that he was a paragon of moral himself but the point stands.

"Gai and Tanaka were pulling her hair and making fun of her!" Shirou exclaimed, his little fists clenching at the mere memory of the incident. "And those other two were laughing at her too! Sakura-san is kind of weird but no one deserves to go through something like that!"

That and he couldn't just let those guys mess with his friend's sister. To be honest Shinji probably wasn't nice to Sakura either, and his reason to protect her was most likely along the lines of 'I am the only one who can mess with her', but at least they had taught those guys a lesson. It sucks that Shinji had to go to the infirmary with them though.

The blank face of doom returned with full force, causing Shirou to squirm uncounfortably. "Shirou, I don't think you understand the gravity of what you did," Kiritsugu began, putting the boy under the same scrutiny that had sent battle-hardened magi to run for their lives. "You sent four boys to medical care! One of them has a broken nose, the other a concussion and the less we talk about the other two the better!"

"...it was Shinji that broke Gai's nose." He retorted meekly, unconsciously massaging his sore hand. One thing he learned today is that without Reinforcement a fist can be pretty fragile, especially when hitting the head of someone. He had known that the head was the hardest part of the body but only now he could really appreciate it.

Kiritsugu didn't look impressed. Shirou's martial prowess didn't surprise him, his hunch about the boy having some sort of training back in the hospital a year ago had hit close to home, but the truth was far stranger that simple training.

In the Holy Grail War, when a master bonds with a servant, a deep mental conection is created between the pair. It is a subproduct of the bond shared by them, and both can see each other's past. If used right, it's a way of deepening the partnership between Master and Servant. While it has the potential to be a useful tool, Shirou's response to it was very unorthodox. Unlike every other Master in the war's history, he -absorbed- some of his Servant's skills, accelerating his development both as a Magus and a fighter greatly. In fact, he could say that Shirou's almost instinctive grasp of battle wasn't out of natural talent but rather experiencing, on second hand, Caster's countless battles.

And Shirou did say that Caster walked undefeated from most of them. If those boys had wanted a fair fight, they sought it in the wrong place.

"Violence shouldn't be your response to every conflict Shirou. You did hurt some of them badly, is that how a good person should behave?" Kiritsugu asked putting his best serious face. Deep inside he was wondering what his former enemies would think of the infamous Magus Killer lecturing his seven years old son on the wrongness of solving his problems with violence. _'That is really rich coming from me'._

"No..." Shirou mumbled. Then, he looked up at his father's face and also put his best serious face "But you told me that boys who make a girl cry will end in ruins. They deserved it." He said resolutely.

The black-haired man was surprised. He did say that a few months ago, and it was something that came from deep inside of him. He planned to make up for his mistakes, but the considerably big cynical part of him had drawn that conclusion from his own life experience. However, he didn't expect Shirou to be actually paying attention to the ramblings of an 'old man' as he called him sometimes.

His lips curved upwards a bit.

"I suppose they deserved it then," Shirou's hopeful expression brought a grin to his face. "Unfortunately, you still have two weeks of suspension. Taiga-san was very upset with this, so she wants to properly...discipline you." And Shirou's hopeful fell as all of the color drained from his complexion.

Fujimura Taiga was the granddaughter of his former associate, Fujimura Raiga. She was an hyper fifteen years old teenager that took a liking to freeload in their house. He would rather not think -why- she wanted to stay there as long as possible because that way lays madness, but he did take a liking to the girl. She resembled someone that was very important to him in the past.

He mentally shook off those thoughts.

Unfortunately, Shirou's first impression of her wasn't quite as good. Her appearance, light brown hair and eyes, had brought to surface some unpleasant memories regarding _that_ person. Since then, he had avoided her like the plague.

For most people, it would have been enough to keep some distance, but she had noticed the boy's behavior and Taiga wasn't anything if not a very obstinate person. He had watched torn between amusement and wariness as she hounded him, trying to 'bond' with the red-haired boy. To his relief, Shirou hadn't lashed out at her but still tried to avoid the brown-haired teenager as much as possible.

This routine went on until the day that Taiga, in a 'spark of brilliance' as she had called it, offered to teach Shirou the way of sword, or as they call in this country, Kendo. While Shirou wanted nothing to do with her, the prospect of learning how to handle a sword from the star of the Homurahara's Kendo club was too good of a chance to pass. The boy's borderline fanatical desire to be stronger surely played a large part on this.

And it was after their match that Taiga decided that Shirou was her new 'little brother' and that she was going to make him the 'best Kendoka ever'. Again, on her words.

The match had been a sight to watch. A child who wouldn't be able to even handle the weight of a Kendo's uniform held off the Tiger of Fuyuki for longer than many of her clubmates from Homurahara's had. Shirou's ability in reading her moves and planning accordingly and efficient strikes had deeply impressed the girl.

After that, their interactions were far friendlier, though Shirou's fear of her shinai still baffled him. For some reason, his son thought the thing was a bloodthirsty cursed weapon.

Preposterous, his bounded fiels would have detected a cursed item.

"You are supposed to protect me dad!" Shirou complained, a note of despair in his voice. "How does she beating me with that evil thing will teach me to not pick fights?"

"A good point." He conceded. "But what we're trying to teach you isn't to -not- pick fights, but to choose your fights wisely," Kiritsugu grinned, amusement clear in his eyes. "besides, helping you out would mean to put myself into the line of fire, and that Shirou, is not wise."

Shirou pouted.

"You are the worst."

Ah, the joys of parenthood.

* * *

Shirou silently went to his home's dojou, doing his best to endure the soreness that came in the aftermath of a spar agains the Tiger of Fuyuki. She had really put him through the grinder, his body was a large bruise right now. Whoever said the quote 'no gain without pain' should be shot. Multiple times. Let's see that person gain something out of it.

He ignored how unusual those thoughts were for someone of his age, other kids didn't have to live with monsters of combat like Taiga and his dad. Kiritsugu wasn't a kendoka like the brown-haired teenager but he did know his way with a sword, as he made sure to show him in their last spar.

At least he was improving...probably. It was hard to know when everyone you sparred with kicked your butt.

He opened the dojo's door, not surprised in the least to see his father surrounded with his 'equipment'. Shirou might not be well-versed in his country's laws, but he did know that everything inside the boxes where Kiritsugu kept most of the 'equipment' is very much illegal in Japan.

Japan's laws in gun control are some of the strictest in the world, and while it is allowed for the general public to have a firearm, there is a very long process involved. First, anyone who wants to get a gun must demonstrate a valid reason why they should be allowed to do so. According to japanese policy, there isn't really a good reason why civilians should have a gun, so aside from competitive shooters most don't pass this first stage. Even if the applicant manages to pass it, there is still a long and boring process that often discourages people from trying.

With the sheer amount of guns and ammunition in this place, he doubted his father had gone through the legal canals when buying all that stuff.

Kiritsugu looked up and smiled at Shirou. "Ah, come in," He gestured to Shirou to do so. "are you feeling better kid?" He asked with a teasing voice.

Shirou's right eyebrow twitched but he didn't raise to the jab. "Yeah. I wish we didn't have to eat take-out food again though." He said looking pointedly at his father as he sat besides him. Kiritsugu looked slightly embarassed with his words.

The older man attempts at cooking were epic failures and most of time resulted on him rediscovering the greek fire for a short time. Watching it was kind of like watching a train wreck, it was a horrible thing but you just can't take your eyes off it.

"My failures at cooking aside, what is it kid? Problems with your homework?" He asked hopefully.

Shirou shooked his head exasperatedly. "I'm suspended dad, I can do it later" He ignored Kiritsugu's sullen expression at the subject he was about to bring. "It doesn't hurt that much to open my circuits anymore, I can do it really easy now." The red-haired boy told his father with a smile.

If Kiritsugu was grateful for his attempt at cheering him up he didn't show. His eyes got creepy and empty-looking, reminding him of Sakura-san when being bullied by those boys. "Which one?" He asked flatly.

Shirou held back a gulp. "Alteration." Damnit, every single time he asked for more instruction in magecraft his father got like this. If he wasn't so determined in advancing his skills, his father's passive-agressive attitude would have made him give up a while ago.

"Alteration is the intermediary step between Reinforcement and Projection, to give an object a property or effect that it originally didn t have." Kiritsugu began in his robot-like tone. "You must have a good grasp of what exactly you want to add to the object you have in mind, otherwise the spell will fail." He looked over at his son, the blank expression not leaving his face. "What did you have in mind?" He asked the young magus.

"I want to give an anti-rust property to our plates." Shirou told him seriously.

Kiritsugu blinked, his formerly blank face showing now showing surprise. "That's...surprisingly mundane." He was expecting something flashier or dangerous to Shirou's health.

The boy flushed slightly. "I'm trying to learn how to cook so we won't need to eat take-out food anymore," The older man was once again surprised, Shirou did voice his displeasure over it constantly, but he didn't know he was _that_ -disatisfied. "but Fuji-nee forgot a few plates in the sink and they got all rusty," He stated, crossing his arms in annoyance. "so I didn't have where to place the food I cooked!" He finished and his right eyebrow twitched again at the open amusement his father was showing now.

"I'm sure she will be very sorry for this," Kiritsugu started, the ends of his mouth curving upwards "but it is a good opportunity for learning I suppose. Did you use Structural Analysis to understand better what you are trying to prevent?"

"Ah...I didn't think of that." He slapped his forehead. That was kind of embarassing, Structural Analysis was his best spell, it should have been the first thing to come in mind. "Thanks dad!" He made a move to go out but his father said in his grave voice.

"Hold on a second Shirou," The red-haired boy sat down back, looking quizzicaly at him . "I was going to tell you tomorrow, but since you are already here I guess we can speed up things."

Shirou looked at his father's solemn face, his curious expression still on his face. "What is it dad?"

The black-haired man breathed in and out. He had wondered how to say this to his adopted son for a while and decided a direct approach, quite unlike his usual methods but the best option in this case.

"I'm going to travel abroad for a while," Kiritsugu told his son seriously, not breaking visual contact. "And it might be a while before I'm back." He finished, steeling himself for Shirou's reaction.

"Oh..." Shirou looked down and Kiritsugu could see that he was upset. They had spent a lot of time together in this year since Kiritsugu mostly stayed at home, aside from a few trips to Misaki. Shirou didn't really know why he went there and if he had his way, he never would.

He put his hand on Shirou's hair and ruffled it a bit. "Don't make that face, I'm coming back as soon as I can but I can't mess this up, it's a very important mission." He told seriously.

The boy's eyes shined with wonder. Hook, line, sinker. "A mission?" He paused, and took a pensitive look in his face. "Is that why you train so much?"

The older man was surprised, that was a good deduction. "Exactly. I'm surprised you made the connection, good one Shirou." The boy lifted his chin proudly at the compliment.

Shirou wasn't really bothered by his training, sometimes he would even join him on it. Apparently he found it refreshing since Caster would, according to him, 'pretty much eat a lot and sleep the whole morning and afternoon'. It made sense, since Shirou couldn't have supported him otherwise. He also told that his late mother didn't like working out and most of time was out at her job, leaving Shirou with his babysitter.

"There are some bad guys holding hostage of someone really precious to me," Shirou gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. "so I will have to fight them to get her back."

'So it's a girl' Shirou thought to himself. "You have to help her then dad, don't worry about me, I will be fine!"

Kiritsugu smiled at him and ruffled his hair again, to the red-haired's boy annoyance. "I know you will kid."

Two days later, he said his farewell to an encouraging Shirou and a wailling Taiga, his mind filled with grim determination. He knew the Einzbern wouldn't give up what they saw as the next vessel of the Holy Grail easily, but he was prepared for the inevitable conflict.

He absently heard Taiga's promise to take care well of Shirou (he could feel the boy's despair as if it was a physical thing) and went back to his thoughts.

Avalon had held Angra Mainyu's curse at bay long enough for him to find alternatives to rid himself of the evil god's stain. He had trained his body to it's limits, acquired the best armory he could find and went over every single detail he reminded from the Einzbern's territory. He had made plans, contingency plans and advanced his craft beyond his level at the Holy Grail War.

His body was ready.

His mind was ready.

He would get back his daughter, no matter what.

* * *

So, that's it. The basic premise of the whole fic is a 'what if EMYIA was summoned as Caster' scenario and the changes that were brought with it. I know that a lot was left unclear, like Shirou's birth family (he still has his memories), what exactly was changed by EMYIA's presence and probably some doubts regarding Shirou's skillset. I'm a bit displeased with the final result as well, since pretty much all of it involved Kiritsugu and Shirou's interaction, but it will get better, promise!  
The next chapter will deal mostly with Kiritsugu's invasion to the Einzbern castle. Will he succeed in rescuing Illya? Also, I'll try to clarify more of the War's aftermath. By the way, english is not my first language so a beta reader would be really appreciated (and please hold back a little at the criticizing, grammar and all that stuff will improve with time).

Please Review!


	2. Rescue

Hey guys! Here it is another chap from Path of the Saver. I was really glad by how well it was received, the fate/staynight section is pretty underdeveloped when you compare to the big ones in so I was surprised to get 11 reviews in the very first.  
By the way, I changed the rating back to M. It wasn't my intention but as I was writing I noticed 'shit, this is getting pretty dark' but I just couldn't help myself. The first part practically wrote itself.  
Thank you for the support and good reading!

* * *

Tohsaka Rin, heir of the Tohsaka line and prodigy magus in training looked up to the ominous looking building with a frown in her childish face.

"A church is supposed to bring peace to one's soul." She mumbled angrily as they approached the Fuyuki Church.

The person walking in a sedate pace besides her, a beautiful woman who looked around her mid-twenties glanced at her reproachfully. "Be nice Rin-chan, it's been a long time since we last visited Kirei-kun." Aoi chided in her usual soft tone.

Rin puffed her cheeks in annoyance. 'And that's a good thing if you ask me.' She thought to herself, yet she didn't voice those thoughts. While her mother wouldn't be angry if she expressed exactly how much she disliked talking to Kirei, the older woman would make that disappointed face that made her feel horrible.

As they went through the church's gates, the young girl glanced at her surroundings. Even during daytime, this church gave a somewhat dark impression, looking nothing like a place where people would seek love, acceptance or even redemption.

Sitting on the seats in the front row, a brown haired man looked back as if sensing their entrance. He put on a smile that no doubt was as fake as his credentials as a priest.

"Ah, Rin, Aoi-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kirei asked as he rose from his seat, showing his tall frame. The priest's deep voice reverberated around the hall, reminding her of his all night mass on last December 31 that left everyone who attended sorry for even being born. Shockingly, some people were actually _thankful_ for being nearly reduced to tears by the foul man's words, whose dressing down and endless chastising were taken as benefical advice!

And her mother actually liked him! She really couldn't grasp how and most important, _why._

"Hello Kirei-kun," Aoi smiled warmly at her late husband's former apprentice. Although Kirei is a priest, he was instructed in the ways of magecraft by Tohsaka Tokiomi and fought alongside him in the disaster that was the Fourth Holy Grail War. "it's been so long since you last visited us, Rin-chan and I were feeling a bit lonely in that house all by ourselves." She told him as he approached them.

In fact, Aoi's worries were the exact opposite. While she still had her daughter, Kirei had lost the few people he had an emoctional attachment during the war. He had lost his teacher, his father, with whom he had a very close relationship and he had long ago lost his wife as well. Even his daughter was outside the priest's reach by Kirei's own volition. He was all alone in the world.

Looking out for him was something Aoi felt she needed to do.

Kirei face showed surprise for a fraction of second before he quickly schooled his expression. "I see. Unfortunately my duties as this city's priest have been taking most of my time but I will try harder to keep contact." Kirei then looked over at Rin, who has stayed silent the whole time. "And how your education has been progressing, Rin?" He asked her in a pleasant tone.

"Fine." She answered curtly, standing with her arms crossed and petulantly looking at anywhere but him.

Aoi sighed. "Rin-chan, why don't you go pray a bit?" She gestured to the church's wooden seats.

The girl took her dismissal gladly, bolting to the seats in the middle of the church

Kirei was slightly amused by her behavior. She had gone far enough to not seem too rebelious and close enough to be able to listen their conversation. Such a precocious child.

"I'm sorry for her behavior Kirei, I don't know why she..." Aoi trailed off, not willing to voice Rin's obvious contempt for him.

"It's fine." He reassured. "I myself am curious to why you keep coming to check up on me. It's quite confusing." He said with no inflection on his voice.

Rin's mother wasn't surprised that he saw through her so easily, Kirei was a very intelligent man after all. However, his words only reinforced her opinion that he blamed himself for their losses in the war.

"No man is an island Kirei-kun, isolating yourself from the world will do no good for you." She told him with gentle eyes.

Kirei's looked her analytically, as if looking for something. "But I did break my promise to you." He remarked in the same tone.

Of all the things he could have said, this single phrase is the one that could do the most harm, and he knew it. He watched as in a small, glorious moment, her expression fell into that of sorrow, eyebrows creasing, eyes averting and lips curling in a sullen line. So much grief represented in many small expressions. He could feel his heart beating faster and pupils dilating so he could better capture this moment.

He schooled his expressions once again, with the experience of someone with years of experience under his belt.

She regained her composure and locked eyes with him. How could she not see how _wrong_ he was? How could she not see how much enjoyment he took from their pain? More importantly, what would she -do- if she knew exactly how far his crimes against her family go? Curiosity filled his being and he was tempted to _show_ her, but he hastily squashed these feelings.

He would know it soon.

"I don't blame you Kirei-kun," She started with unusual firmness. "it was a war. People die." She finished in a small voice that contrastated with her inicial tone, her head bowed down in sadness. He was once again assaulted with a feeling of joy but his face didn't show it.

"I see. I suppose it's been lonely here lately. You two can stay as long as you want." He wanted to prod further, to _see_ more, but ultimately decided against it.

"Thank you Kirei-kun." She said with a weak smile. Aoi looked over Rin, who was dutifully in a praying position. The older woman most likely hadn't sensed the small amount of prana that came from the child's direction, which he deduced was used to power a Reinforcement spell to her ears. Precocious indeed.

The mother and child pair stayed for a few hours. He made small talk with them, taking care to not cause too much distress. If he overextended himself, chances are that their little visits would become fewer and far between, and it wouldn't do to cut a source of amusement.

At midnight, with all his duties done and the Tohsaka females long gone, he went down to the church's basement. Very few had ever came here, and now as the sole resident he could make sure that no one would intrude and see his...skeletons in the closet.

In the very center of the room, lying on a simple table there was a body. It would be without a doubt perfection given form had it not been slightly disfigured. The body of Gilgamesh of Uruk, the King of Heroes lied there, in a comatose-like state that reduced the majesty that his mere presence used to emanate.

Gilgamesh was the first hero to be recorded by the Throne of Heroes. His overwhelming power and presence made even the other legendary heroes brought upon the world by the grail seem small in comparison. Without a doubt, he was the strongest Servant to ever be summoned.

Yet, he had met his match.

In the final moments of the war he had battled against the mysterious white-haired servant, Caster. Their mutual dislike from day one had culminated in that fight, yet no one but them knew what happened during it. Caster's Noble Phantasm was, like Rider, a Reality Marble, in which he took the King of Heroes for their final match as Saber approached the grail.

The result seemed to be a no-brainer, there was no way an unknown hero would be able to match the strongest one in battle. Unfortunately for the King of Heroes, the other Servant had skills that were the perfect counter for his, as if he was born to be the King's opponent. From the little information he was able to deduce, Caster had exhausthed his reserves mana reserves and was gone from this world before being able to deliver the final blow.

Gilgamesh was the last one standing, but that was using the 'standing' word loosely. His armor that once had glowed gloriously was reduced to a few plates of metal, his skin covered in extensive burns and most importantly, his right arm chopped away from his body, the hand still holding an unnatural object that made the back of his neck shiver. It vaguely reminded a sword but it seemed to be...more.

Keeping the King in this world without the grail's support would be an impossible task for a sub-par Magus like him. It was only due to his incredible power and high-ranked Independent Action that Gilgamesh was able to survive despite his grievous wounds, but recovering was a whole different matter. Fortunately, he was able to...obtain the help from a first-rate Magus.

Then, he looked at the other body in this basement. The living corpse was in an even more decayed state than Gilgamesh, but anyone who had known that man in life would still be able to recogize it for the man who it once was. It's skin had an ashen color and the limbs were atrophiated by disuse and yet it still seemed to be alive. It could no longer speak but a cry seemed to come from it's decayed throat.

However, it was, without a doubt, the body of Tohsaka Tokiomi. One could look and vaguely see the once handsome man that the Tohsaka patriarch had been.

"What would you do if you knew your husband's true end Tohsaka Aoi?" He voiced out to himself the question that came to his mind not long ago.

He could visualize in his mind's eye her shock, her terror, her suffering...the feeling that it was so unfamiliar to Kirei for most of his life came as easily as breathing. Pure and unadulterated mirth, it made him want burst into laughter!

"How can one such as me exist? What is my purpose...?" Kirei raised his voice, his deep tone filled with unusual emotion.

He remembered when he looked at the poisonous fire that had plagued Fuyuki. The destruction, the death, the sheer number of -curses- that dirtied his surroundings.

So many curses...so much suffering!

He felt unparalalled _joy_!

The priest had long ago accepted his deficiency, but still...

Kirei didn't know why. If the world hates evil, what was the purpose of something that was never wanted being given life? Those with a deficiency should not be born, yet there are beings that exist to be hated and die. He wished to know the crime of his existence, the simple, pure question of 'why?'.

Gilgamesh was his last hope to understand. From the few interactions they had, the golden king kept hinting to 'do as he wished' and showed an unusual interest on him. He wasn't able to get his answer from Emiya Kiritsugu, for the man was nothing like him, but there was still _hope_...

What an interesting word to be used by one such as him.

Soon, the King of Heroes would walk among them once again, and Kirei would have his answer, but for now he would wait.

The priest smirked to himself.

And take pleasure from the little things.

* * *

 _The bad man switched off the tv, leaving the room in complete darkness._

 _Shirou whimpered, his mouth wrapped shut by the gag the bad man had placed on him._

 _"Do you think demons exist, kiddo?" All the papers and magazines call me a demon. But wouldn't that be kinda rude if demons really did exist? You've gotta be clear about those things." The man crouched down in front of him with a cheerful grin._

 _"Sup! I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke and I'm a demon!"_

 _He screamed._

The boy's eyes snapped up, sweat covering his forehead as he looked around wildly.

The young Magus found nothing, and started to breathe in and out, clearing his mind from the very vivid nightmare, or if he wanted to be specific, the memory.

Shirou looked at the clock. 3:27.

He sighed and stepped out of his bed. It wasn't like he was going back to sleep so soon after that anyway.

The red-haired boy walked to the kitchen and served himself a glass of water, his steps echoing in around him.

'Better do something productive with all this time I guess.' He thought to himself, and remembered Kiritsugu wasn't here to scold him for spending too much time in his shack.

The emptiness in the house slightly bothering him, he walked into his workshop, the center of his research and development as a Magus.

From what little he knew from magus culture, most Magi would be very insulted that someone dared to call this shack a workshop. It didn't seem to have any sort of mystical research or great arcane secrets being discovered.

Well, it wasn't likely his unique set of skills was known by other Magi, otherwise they would be far more respectful to the knowledge he could gather from the items stored here. Or not, since most of time the main objective of a magus was research, not martial skill.

The entire place was filled with dozens of weapons. There were swords like katana, zweihander, rapier, smallsword, dao and other kinds of melee weaponry like hammers, scythes, clubs, and lances. There was a lone black set of armor as well, but it had some dust around it. None of them items had any sort of magical property, but their value was beyond something like that.

On other hands, they would be pretty much useless, but on his...

They all had came from the same source, his former Servant Caster, or as he was called, Heroic Spirit EMYIA.

Normally they would have already dispelled since EMYIA's creations were product of a magecraft that imperfectly reproduced the weapons he had seen, but during his time as Caster the circunstances went to his favor regarding his own brand of thaumaturgy.

By default, the Caster class had two unique skills, **Item Construction** and **Territory Creation**. The first one could be summarized as the skill to manufacture magical items, while the second as the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

Those two skills were the very core of EMYIA's abilities, so his rank was exceptionally high in both of them, which lowered the costs of using his skills by a fair amount. Even beyond that, the white-haired man's class also influenced how he understood his thaumaturgy, granting him an amount of insight that he hadn't been able to have in both his living life and very long afterlife.

EMYIA hadn't been able to advance enough that the Noble Phantasms, Mystic Codes or any weapon influenced by magecraft stored inside his -world- could last indefinitely in Gaia's domain, but the weapons that were now surrounding Shirou were so close to being perfectly reproduced and had such insignificance in the big scheme of things that the planet's usual rejection of everything that it considered 'unnatural' hadn't detected them, and probably wouldn't for a long time.

He picked up a rapier. It was thin with a red, dome-shaped guard. As all the others, it hadn't anything special aside what was stored inside it. In his mind's eye, a white sword slashes through a heart.

"Trace On." He whispered. His aria was the same as his servant, but the self-hypnosis image had to be something meaningful to the magus, and ever since he started practicing thaumaturgy he hadn't found something as meaningful as that.

The familiar pain that came from opening one's Magic Circuits invaded his senses but it didn't bother him, he was used to that.

Magic Circuits are like pipelines that spread through the human body. They are what qualifies him and countless Magi accros the world to use thaumaturgy, allowing them to convert Od, their own Life Force and Mana, the Greater Source into Prana, the actual energy that is used to perform spells.

According to his dad, he had an unsually high number of circuits for someone with no magical ancestry, but their quality was slightly below average at the time he had analyzed them.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out a couple of times. Concentration came easily to him as he pushed od through his circuits.

 _"Sympathizing with the experience of its growth."_ He muttered a single step of his special brand of Structural Analysis.

Years of accumulated experience threatened to flow through his mind but he supressed most of it, it wouldn't do to accidentaly give himself an aneurysm.

As if he had done it his entire life, Shirou did a series of rapid thrusts, wielding an weapon that seemed too big for someone of his size with astounding easiness.

Shirou kept his pace for a few minutes before he started to get out of breath and sweat to gather on his forehead. He carefully applied Reinforcement to his lungs, improving their ability to absorb oxygen and carefulyl let the rapier fall to the ground, all the exercising doing wonders to make his mind more alert.

'Caster-ni-san could copy all that with no effort at all, I'm really envious." He thought himself with a small smille. There was no bitterness on it, they were different people after all, it wouldn't make sense for him to have the white haired servant's unique skillset.

Instead of being able to copy every melee weapon or armor he saw, Shirou used their unique Structural Analysis to dwelve deeply in their stories and slowly integrate the skills stored inside them into his own muscular memory. It was a painfully slow process since none of them were forged with a seven years old boy in mind and _all_ of them had years of experience inside, but slowly he was starting to excell on it. His father didn't really approve his research (if it could be called so), but if his recent spars with Fuji-nee meant something, all the training was really paying off.

After all, it wasn't only the technique he was learning but also the experience.

Unlike his former Servant, he didn't really have a big goal in his mind. He wanted to be strong so he could make sure that nothing bad happened to him or his family. He still felt guilty for not being able to stop _that_ man _-fear flowed through his mind-_ and for not trying to save anyone in the fire but his dad told him to get over it, so he would try his best.

"Why am I even thinking all that crap? I'm just a kid." He muttered to himself, repeating one of his father's catchphares to every time he got all angst over the past.

'I hope you are safe wherever you are dad.' He prayed in his mind. Neither of them were religious, but a bit o faith wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"The traitor must not be far, stand your ground!" Commanded one white-haired man, his voice still echoing strongly even with the powerful snowstorm surrounding them.

Four nearly identical men surrounded the last layer of the Einzbern castle's defences. The Mana absorbed by the last power source was barely able to keep the Bounded Fields that both defended and clouded the castle's presence and he knew it.

Under snow-white camouflage, Emyia Kiritsugu observed from afar as the Einzbern Homunculi gathered together, foolishly making themselves one big target. Each one of them had the combat capability compared to a full-fledged Enforcer, but it had never been put to use. In the hundreds of years since the Einzbern family's foundation, never someone had been foolish enough to invade their ancestral home. The Bounded Fields that surrounded the property were the toughest challenge he had in his whole career, but there wasn't such a thing as a impenetrable defence.

His body was much thinner than a few weeks ago, when he had finally arrived in Germany. The opportunities to feed while being chased by enraged Homunculi were far and between and the only reasons he could actually keep going were his rigorous training during his preparation time and Avalon's small passive healing factor.

He had stained the snow with their blood many times, but the source of the castle's defenders rage wasn't the death of their brothers and sisters but his invasion. They were programmed to always put the Einzbern in priority therefore they didn't really care for their fallen comrades. All the Homunculi wanted was his head on a pike, but for all their strenght...

They were too green.

With careful movements, he reached inside his trench coat. While they had no combat experience, their reflexes were top notch. Kiritsugu wouldn't be able to snipe all of them without giving his position away to the remaining ones, which meant that he had to take them out all at once. Conservating energy was priority so he wouldn't use magecraft that he hadn't prepared before.

Kiritsugu grabbed his chosen weapon, a M79 Thumper Grenade Launcher. While there was nothing special about the weapon, the same couldn't be said by the grenade itself. Through a very delicate procedure, Runes were carved on it, with the goal to increase it's effectiveness. Much like a Reinforcement Spell, the Rune Array designed by Kiritsugu could Reinforce the object's existence, multiplying by several orders of magnitude its damage.

It was the only way to actually harm the very sturdy Homunculi with the mundane weapon.

He pulled the trigger.

As the grenade tore through the air, spinning as it went, all of his enemies noticed it arriving at their direction, but ultimately did nothing but steel themselves. Once again their inexperience showed its ugly face. They were most likely warned of his proficiency with mundane weapons, however the Einzbern guards hesitated to leave the layer unprotected and decided to take the brunt of the attack.

Exactly as planned.

The explosion's shook big amounts of snow in his direction. Kiritsugu looked at the four Homunculi who were inside the blast radius. Once again Kiritsugu was amazed by Old Man Acht's creations. All of them were unconscious but very much alive even after being near the ground zero of a devastating explosion.

He procceded carefully, leaving his former position and not hesitating to execute the Homunculi with a swift shoot to the head.

An hour later, after dismantling the Bounded Fields for good, he stared at the opened gates of the medieval castle.

It was an open invitation to a true fight between magi.

The black-haired man showed no reactions, determination coursing through his body with every beat of his pounding heart. It was now or never.

Reinforcing his body to its limit, he rushed inside but there was no sign of Acht anywhere.

 _'He wasn't in the atrium.'_ Kiritsugu thought to himself, his mind frantically trying to understand his current situation. _'Has he fled away?'_ As soon as that possibility came it he disconsidered it. Acht's pride as a magus and an Einzbern would never allow him to take such a course of action.

 _'Which means...'_

It did exactly fit with a Magus's usual behavior. He gritted his teeth but did as the old man expected him to, it would work to his favor anyway. However, his daughter...

He navigated through the ancient castle with practiced ease. Home was wherever your heart truly is, and it was here that Kiritsugu had the most treasured years of his life. Memories of happier times, when he was sure that his dream was achiavable, when his wife was still alive and well, when he could play with his little daughter. Now, everything was different. Their former home became Illya's prison.

Kiritsugu hurried through the opressive corridors of the castle, past a few portraits of old Einzbern Magi and medieval decoration. He stopped in front of a luxurious wooden door. He expanded his senses beyond his body, checking out for traps or other guards.

He found none.

The black haired man was suddenly very much aware of his heart beating faster and anxiousness began to crep fill his veins. What if Acht's brainwashing had managed to turn his daughter against him? What if she didn't -want- to leave?

He shook his head. _'No, I need to have faith on her.'_ He wasn't a religious man, but when one didn't have anything else to cling to, hope was the only solution.

He opened the door.

A little girl with crimson eyes and long white hair looked at him in a detached way

"Illya..." He whispered, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

She sighed tiredly. Illyasviel von Einzbern didn't seem very surprised with his entreance. If anything she looked bored, as if these circunstances were some tedious rotine.

"I wish I could stop having these stupid dreams..." She trailled off. "Papa won't come back, grandfather said so."

Something inside Kiritsugu cracked, but he went over his child and picked her body up. Absently, he noticed that she weighted less than some of his guns.

She offered no protest.

"This is real Illya, believe me." He whispered to her ear and she stiffened a bit.

As he ran through the corridors once again, this time with his daughter on his arms, his rage against Acht increased by several fold. No doubt he was waiting...expecting to crush him in front of his daughter.

Now, they were back in the atrium, the same place where he first met the ancient magus. Illya's eyes were a bit widened and her previous apathy was being substituted by genuine surprise.

Acht stood tall and proud, clad in his signature form fitting white suit. He was an imposing figure, having the build of a extremely strong man, his hair white with age and a beard that gave him a sage-like look. Even though he had lived two hundred years he showed no traces of senility, in his eyes only an astute light and ancient cleverness. He was the perfect picture of a accomplished Magus.

He saw his daughter tense. Kiritsugu could feel Illya's fright as Acht stared at them with a severe expression, his body stiff with barely concealed rage.

"I didn't expect you to show your treacherous self in our sacrossanct territory once again, Kiritsugu Emyia." The old magus hadn't raised his voice yet his words seemed to thunder into his heart. "It was my mistake, I suppose. The Einzbern wouldn't have accepted nothing but the very best, and you did win..." Kiritsugu stoically observed his oponent, looking out for any weakness. He found none.

"This never happened before." He heard her whisper.

"However you betrayed us. We, who accepted you in our ancestral home, who gave you shelter and A CHANCE TO DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR MISERABLE, PATETHIC LIFE." The castle seemed to respond to its master's rage as energy started to gather around the furious Magus. His face was contorted in pure, undiluted rage. "FOR TWO HUNDRED YEARS I SAW VICTORY SLIP THROUGH MY FINGERS, THROUGH FAILURE AFTER FAILURE I PERSISTED, AND WHEN VICTORY WAS FINALLY INTO MY REACH **!YOU! BETRAYED! ME!** " Acht's whole form glowed as he connected with the ancient leylines that coursed in his territory.

The sheer amount of power Acht's body exuded surpassed even Saber's Excallibur at the final moments of the war. He was a magus in his territory, his workshop that had untold amounts of mana coursing throught it for centuries. Here, he was God.

"I WAS CONTENT IN ALIENATING YOUR DAUGHTER FROM YOU, TO WATCH AS YOU LIVED A MISERABLE LIFE FITTING TO A TREACHEROUS WORM LIKE YOURSELF!" Acht glared hatefully at Kiritsugu, who remained stoically watching his display of hatred." I WOULD MOLD ILLYASVIEL INTO THE PERFECT TOOL THAT HER MOTHER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BEFORE YOU CORRUPTED HER AND IN THE END, WATCH AS SHE DELIVERED THE FINAL RETRIBUTION FOR YOUR CRIMES." Kiritsugu silently reached inside his trench coat with one hand, keeping his eyes on his opponent. With his other hand, he reached for his daughter's head and petted her.

 _'It will be alright.'_ It went unspoken, but Illya wasn't comforted. Her body was trembling and her mouth was open, but no sound came from it. His daughter was utterly terrified, tears coming from her eyes.

Unforgivable.

"THE GRAIL WILL BE MINE EMYIA, YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST MY MIGHT. I SHALL CRUSH YOUR BODY AND YOUR SPIRIT AS YOUR DAUGHTER WATCHES! CONTEMPLATE THE POWER OF THE EINZBERN." The seemingly limitless prana started to mold into a-

"Fool." On his hand, Illya saw an unknown device. She watched as her imaginary papa pressed the red button of his strange device.

Her grandfather's dramatic power-up came to a halt. A series of loud sounds came from outside, but all of them were dwarfed by the ancient Magus's bellow in agony.

The formerly powerful Magus fell to the ground, his screams reverberating through the atrium. Illya stared at it uncomprehendingly as her papa started walking towards him.

"Illya, I want you to turn around, and close your ears, okay?" Kiritsugu said out loud, looking back at her with a forced smile. She nodded mutely, watching in bewilderment the situation in front of her. The tears halted as Illya watched with the sort of detachment of someone who was witnessing the impossible, her grandfather's screams barely registering in her young mind.

"You Magi are always too predictable," Kiritsugu started in a low tone as he walked at a sedate pace, throwing aside the detonator. "always with silly power plays and useless pride. Gloating about their mysteries and oh so great cunning, but in the end, all of you are fools." The scorn on his face was visible, but it was nothing compared to the unadultered _hate_ that Acht's eyes directed at him. The old Magus was going through unimaginable pain, but with a iron will forged by hundreds of years he kept listening.

"This time though, I will indulge myself like your kind." Kiritsugu locked eyes with the old Magus, who stopped thrashing in pain, He could feel him, in a useless endeavor, trying to gather prana."You thought I would come here unprepared? That I would just roll over and die?" Kiritsugu shouted and slammed his foot on his chest, hearing a satisfying crack. Acht once again bellowed in agony and grabbed Kiritsugu's leg in desesperation, but it didn't bulge.

The Magus Killer's face was contorted in hate, and in this moment, they didn't look so different from each other.

"Your downfall was all thanks to my adopted son, Shirou. He created a very useful skill indeed," Kiritsugu looked at him with a twisted smile. "With his help I ws able to make more Origin weapons. You know all about them don't you?" He pressed his foot further and _twisted_ , and blood came from Acht's mouth but he stubbornly clinged to consciousness. "Usually this feat would have been impossible due to Gaia's influence, but there is an exception. The more familiar you are to the object recreated, the longer it will last." He finished, his smile still placed ." Your downfall was brought by a seven years old boy Acht, how does that make you feel?" A blast of force came from the Einzbern, but if anything it caused more pain to the Magus himself.

"Guh- A-are you insane Emyia? Yo-you will kill us all!" Acht managed to gurgle. Emyia was utterly insane, had the man truly aimed his cursed weapon to the leylines?

His Origin bullets contained ground up bone from two of his ribs, they were more connected to him than any other magrecraft could possibly be, for they have come from his origin, his inescapable fate of severing and binding. Therefore the creation of an Origin Bomb wasn't beyond his ability anymore. Setting them up in key places was easy, the Einzbern had done him a favor for using the most important points of the leylines as layers for their Bounded Fieds. Planting the bombs was trivial after dismantling layer after layer.

"According to my calculations, I still have more thirteen minutes before the Einzbern castle is no more. How does that make you feel Acht," Kiritsugu repeated the question mockingly. His behavior was highly unusual, he had never deliberately -wanted- to cause suffering to his enemies, he simply used it whenever it was an appropriate method to achieve victory. This, however, was _personal_. "to lose everything you cherish in a single moment, without warning?"

"You foolishly connected yourself to this place's leylines, just like I had expected you to. You thought you were invencible here, for this castle is your workshop, your domain." The black haired man took his foot out of the old Magus chest, his hands shaking as memories assaulted his mind. "But I will tell you one thing, from a man who was seen countless battlefields and witnessed a war of legendary heroes," His smile was a twisted parody of happiness"There is no such a thing as an invincible person."

If a magus' Circuits are a high-voltage power cable, then the impact of the bullet is comparatively a drop of water attaching itself to a thickly-placed electrical circuit. Once a conductive liquid becomes attached, the short-circuiting current will destroy the circuit itself, resulting in permanent damage. This was the base concept behind his Origin Bullets. Applying it to a greater scale, like a leyline gave the same result. Acht made the simple mistake to connect himself to those same leylines, putting himself on harm's way through that connection.

Acht's eyelids were slowly closing, his brain shutting down because of the endless pain. His throath was dry from screaming and not even his will could hold him conscious anymore

"From my best knowledge, the greater the amount of Od coursing through your circuits, the greater the pain you suffer." Kiritsugu said, his hands slowly closing the way to Acht's neck.

"Yet," His eyes wide with rage, he closed his hand on the old man's throat. Acht's eyes snapped up, and once again he started to struggle. None of his former regality remained, only the desperation of a human about to meet his end. "THE PAIN YOU ARE SUFFERING NOW IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE." Kiritsugu yelled as he strangled the old man.

Kiritsugu's hands tightened around Acht's throat and he tried to shout out, but all that came were weak choked gasps and blood. Kiritsugu's teeth were gritted together so hard that cracks were appearing on them. Strenght brought not by prana but by adrenaline and _hate_ came to him.

 _"I curse you...Emyia...Kiritsugu! Angra Mainyu curses you...suffer...lament until the day you die!"_ Those were the last words he had heard from his wife's voice as his hand tightened around her throat in that vision. Once again he stood fighting his own demons, but this time...

He would win.

 _'Angra Mainyu...I will not accept it. I'm tired of lamenting, tired of suffering. I reject your curse!'_ And with a last push-

-crack.

Acht's body went limp.

Time stopped. Kiritsugu watched as the life left Acht's body. All this time preparing, thinking, _obsessing_ , and finally...

He won. He won. He WON! An unfamiliar feeling of triumph rose through his chest.

There would be time to rejoice later though. In a few minutes the Einzbern Castle and plenty of the surroundings would implode, they had to leave.

He and his daughter.

He won.

Kiritsugu turned around and saw Illya with her back still turned to him and hands firmly on her ears. He smiled and walked towards her.

"We have to go Illya." He smiled warmly at her, and she gazed back at him with a tearful smile. He felt wetness gather at the corners eyes as well.

"This is real?" Illya whispered.

"This is real." Kiritsugu confirmed.

Illya didn't know if it was true, not yet. But for once...she would hope too.

"Can you carry me on your shoulders like you used to papa?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure I can, but we will have to go faster than usual though." He gazed at her, not able to hold back tears anymore. "And we won't be able to look for walnut buds in Fuyuki, sorry." He grinned apologetically to her.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay, I'm happy as long as you are with me."

As her papa sped through the snowstorm with her on his shoulders, Illya felt happier than ever. She saw as the Einzbern castle started crumbling into dust, destroyed by the the disasters brought by the desistabilized prana like a house of cards.

Still...what would her papa think if he knew that she had watched him the whole time? As she thought about it, the less likely the whole thing was a dream. Even in her wildest dreams she would never think grandfather would be defeated.

After Kiritsugu started talking, she had looked at them, curiosity substituing the bewilderment. It took a bit for the information to finally sunk in, but her papa had killed all the other Einzbern for her, because he wanted to be with her! That had never happened before!

Then, she watched with a gleeful and slightly cruel grin as Kiritsugu strangled the life out of her grandfather. It was grandfather's fault anyway, he had lied to her, he said that her papa hated her, that Shirou had stolen her papa from her. If she heard Kiritsugu right, Shirou actually had helped somewhat with her rescue.

In this moment she decided two things.

One, she hated lies.

Two, she really wanted to meet her oni-chan.

* * *

Wow, writing this was a hell of a ride. I still want a beta though, trying to correct my many mistakes by myself is really hard and I still feel that there much more than I expected.  
Anyway, if you felt that Kiritsugu's fight against Acht was anticlimatic, perfect, it was how I intended to. I used as inspiration some of Vegeta's fights in DBZ, where he would start powering up and boasting and being an ass in general just to get his ass one-shotted (or not, he was a tenacious son of a bitch). But then, circunstances were in Kiritsugu's favor, if he hadn't the Origin Bombs the result could have been much different.  
Also, there will be consequences to his actions, the Einzbern were pretty high up in the pecking order after all.  
Anyway, thank you for reading and review please! I would like very much if you shared your ideas for future chapters so take a little time from your busy lives to comment! (busy... yeah right haha).


End file.
